True love and New friend
by skitteryissexy
Summary: Patience is running from her past and future ones that she would love to forget. But her running causes her to meet the infamous Spot Conlon who introduces her to Skittery. Through friendship and love they can overcome anything except eachother.
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: I dont own anything that you may recognize from the newsies, everything else is mine and mine alone. now without further ado please enjoy my story.**_

I ran as quickly as my legs could take me down the cold wet streets of manhattan new york. Once the boat had docked in the New York harbor I made my escape. I did not have much time to glance over my shoulder to see if I was being followed, so I glanced over my shoulder quickly to be sure that I was not followed. I continued running til I found an alley full of boxes so I ducked inside and hid. I was hiding from the world around me. Everyone that I loved I had lost and the rest just betrayed me. Hiding amongst the boxes I thought about my family. My family that I would probably never see again. My life before my step father took over and ruinned everything. The man that came into my life and destroyed who I was while my mother sat back and watched with unseeing eyes.

I was born in Sydney Austrailia on June 3 1883. At the young age of seven my father and brother were gunned down in cold blood. My mother remarried not long after and life seemed great. I had a new baby sister and we were a family. That was until I had turned not so sweet sixteen. AT age sixteen my stepfather arranged foro me to be married to a man named Mitchell. Mitchell was nice but he was way to old in my opinion. But since when does my opinion matter? Here in Austrailia it never matters. So here I am sixteen and engaged to a fifty four year old man who already has two grown sons. I know what you are thinking most people immigrate from Ireland or England, but not me. I had lpng brown hair with spiral curls that went down to my bottom. My eyes were the color of the crystal blue ocean in austrailia, I was average height standing at 5 ft 4 inches and weighed 115 pounds.

Anyway enough about me and my past. You will hear more about that later. Now back to why I am hiding in an alley. You see the man Mitchell had brought me to America to meet his sons. HE wanted to show off his new bride to be. Oscar and Morris were to be my stepsons but they were at least five years older than me. I sat there thinking about how I could hide myself permanently and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was most likely asleep for about fifteen minutes before a harsh male voice woke me up.

"Heya you'se goil! Geddup. Who you'se tink you are. What you'se doin here sleepin by da lodgin house?"

I opened my eyes and found muself staring into the ice blue eyes of what looked like one of those newsies or whatever they are called.

"Nothing" I answered back just as harshly. "Anyway who are you to ask? What are you God or something?"

The boy just smirked which pissed me off even more. "Why I'se Spot Conlon, Da most feared and respected newsie in all of New York and da King of Brooklyn."

I returned his smirk with an equally arrogant one. "oh, I am so sorry your highness. But excuse me if you are the king of Brooklyn then shouldnt you be there instead of here in Manhattan where you don't mean crap. Oh and as far as being feared. Whats there to fear you look like an overgrown fish out of water."

Spot Conlon got right up in my face his smirk gone and replaced by anger. But I was not about to back down. I was tired of being pushed around by men.

"You'se got spunk goil but if you'se wanna soivive dese streets you'se gotta have more respect and know you'se place in society." He growled at me. Before I had a chance to sya anything back a voice came from the end of the alley.

"Hey Spot what do you have there?" A man shouted. I looked up to see the ugliest man ever. He resembled Mitchell and I quickly ducked my head trying to hide myself. Spot must have noticed because he smirked at me before turning back to the man.

"Nothin Morris jes me and me goil tawkin. Why you'se wanna stoit sometin?" Spot glared at him. Morris shook his head quickly and ran out of the alley that was when Spot turned to me his eyes blazing with anger and confusion.

"Explain." He commanded leaning on his cane.

"It is a very long story." I told him hoping he would not want to hear it and just walk away. But boy was I wrong, he sat down on a few crates cocked an eyebrow and folded his arms across his chest.

" Well I'se gots all da toim in da woild." He smirked at me then gestured for me to go on and explain things to him. I really did not want to relive the memories so I looked at Spot again pleading with him to drop the subject. But he continued to stare at me in a way that made me want to tell him all of my deepest and darkest secrets. I lowered my head and took a breath before looking up at Spot.

"Well," I began hesitantly. I really did not want to tell him anything at all but his stare was so intense and so scary that I continued. As soon as I finished I looked up at Spot with pleading eyes. His gaze went from confusion to concern causing mine to well up with tears.

"Hey hey dont you'se go cryin." He said comfortingly."I'se will help you'se." Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and began to guide me out of the alley for some strange reason I felt that I could trust him with my life. I knew somehow that he would really help me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you for the one review that I got. sorry it took so long to update but here are a few more chapters. again I do not own the newsies but i do own my own characters.**_

Spots POV

The girls eyes started to water and tears formed at the corners. I absolutely hated it when girls cried and I had to resist the urge to wipe a teardrop away that zigzagged down her cheek. I was used to having girls in the bed for the night then waking up and they were gone. I had never pictured myself, the Spot Conlon as a shoulder to lean on. I am the man who can take and throw away all the woman that I want. But she made me feel different. The girl had told me a lot about herself except the most important part, her name. I knew the perfect place for her to go hide out and that was with the newsies. Iknew the Manhattaners would welcome her with opened arms and take really good care of her. I gave her a reassuring nod before speaking.

"Well I'se happen ta have some friends here if you'se need a place ta stay fer a little bit." I smiled at her. She glanced swiftly back at me and smiled back through tears nodding her head slowly. She was so upset that I had to basically carry her. So I gathered her small petite frame in my arms and carried her to the front door. She was extremely light and extremely gorgeous. As soon as we got to the front door I adjusted her to better suit myself. I had a feeling how Jack would react but I was far from concerned.

"Jack!" I yelled kicking the door open, well actually I kicked it a little to hard and it came off its hinges. "Get you'se big ugly mug down here. I'se need ta tawk ta you'se."

It didnt take long for Jack to come running down the stairs. As soon as he saw the girl in my arms and the broken door his jaw dropped and his eyes widened.

"What in da woild did you'se do ta 'er Spot!" Jack yelled a little louder than necessary." What is wrong wit dat dame in you'se arms conlon?"

"Nothin" I glared at him trying my him trying my best to stop my ears from ringing. "  
>She jes need a place ta stay an' hide until coitin tings blow ova. I'se will be payin fer her lodgin and I'se will bring her meals. Don't you'se dare let her outside and don't eva let da delanceys know dat she is here." I nodded once at Jack before turnign back to the girl. I watched as her eyes shifted nervously from newsie to newsie. I also caught half of the newsies drooling over her but I knew who would be perfect for her and he was in Brooklyn at this moment.<p>

"Well", I began "Since I'se don't know you'se name yet den I'se will see you around again sonnah den you'se tink." I smiled and turned to walk out the door. Suddenly before I could even take a step forward someone grabbed at my arm. I turned quickly ready to knock someones face off but instead found myself face to face with the girl.

"My name is leilana, please don't leave me here with them. I don't know them and I don't want any of them to try to hurt me." She whispered pleading with me to not leave her.

"It's gonna be ok Leilana, you'se can trust dese guys. Dey'se will neva let anything happens ta you'se." I told her pulling her into a reassuring hug. "Dese guys will takes care of you'se." I told her before turning to walk out the door. I honestly didn't feel like answering anymore questions. I was

already ready to kick of my shoes and hop into my bed.

Leilanas POV

I glanced nervously around the room, these boys looked absolutely harmless but I definitely did not want to chance it. Just then that Jack kid started coming towards me. He was looking at me with a weird mix of confusion and excitement. I could tell by the look on his face that he did not think that I was supposed to be there. My suspiscions were were confirmed when he walked towards me slowly he was talking to another newsie with an eyepatch.

"Dat goil don't belong here blink." he began "I'se mean look at her. She is to good looking and clean to be a newsie and to sweet and innocent ta be a whore."

"But Jack you'se hoid what Spot said." The Kid named Blink replied then he loooked my way and hurried off to join the other newsies in a game of poker. Jack on the other hand kept coming my way.

"Hiya da names Kelly, Jack Kelly but you'se can call me Cowboy." He said holdingn out his hand. I eyed him up and down caustiouslu before taking his hand into mine. I did not want to get to close to him. There was something about this jack kelly that I did not like I just couldn't figure it out.

"I'm Leilana." I replied then giggled at the expression on his face. "I'm from Austrailia." I said in an attempt to clear things up for him a little bit.

Jack Kelly or Cowboy whatever you want to call him sat down next to me. He wore a red bandana that was tied around his neck and had an I don't care demeanor to him. He was cute in a weird way and looked to be about seventeen. I had already told Spot part of what was going on and I had no intentions of telling anyone else. I was extremely tired and I just wanted to go to sleep.

"So, uh Leilana, what brings you'se all da way here ta dese poits of town?" Jack looked at me curiously.

"I'm so sorry Jack but I really do not want to talk about it right now. I'm very tired and I just want to go to sleep. But I promise you that I will tell you everything in the morning." I said then yawned and stretched my arms to emphasize my point. Then I glanced around the lodging house, to my disappointment it seemed to be packed with teenage boys.

"You'se gonna have ta get one of me boys ta share wit you'se or give up dere bed." Jack smirked noticing the look onmy face. Jack Kelly had a smirk that was nothing like Spot Conlons. Spot had that cocky smirk that made you want to jump on him and kiss him passionately, but Jacks made you want to slap it right off his face. I got up from the bed I was on and walked around the lodging house. It didn't take me long to find the right bed right by a window. There was a boy sitting in it smoking a cigar. He looked to be around sixteen years old and italian. He was very cute and looked to be an inch or so taller than me. He had short dark brown hair that slightly waved with chocolate brown eyes and spoke with a slight accent. He grinned at me then patted the bed next to him inviting me to sit down next to him. He had an extremely cute grin with crooked teeth that reminded me of my brother who had died in Austrailia. Just by looking at him I felt as if I could tell him anything and everything.

"So me names Racetrack and I'se will make you'se a deal." He said grinning at me.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'se will share me bed wit you'se if you'se tell me bout youself." He stated as matter a factly. "But foist I'se will shah infahmation bout meself. I'se was boin in Italy but as soon as I toined seven me muddah faddah and meself decided ta stoit a new life here in da usa. So da three of us came here from a really small town in Italy. Me faddah died on da joiney ova and me muddah quickly remarried. About a month afta we moved ta Manhattan I'se watche das me stepfaddah beat me muddah ta death. He repeatedly beat her around her face and chest finally smashing her skull into her brain. Then he toined on me and began to beat me. I tried me hardest ta foight back but I'se was young andnot really all dat strong. Plus, I'se had absolutely no idea how ta fight. So me step faddahcontinued ta beat me, dat was when Jack and a few of da otha more olda newsieshoid me yellin and screamin. Dey'se came in loik a hurricane and saw me step faddah beatin da hell out of me and dey pulled him off. They got me outta der in da nick of time and intraduced me to da loif of da newsies. I'se loik ta hang out at da sheepshead races and dats how i'se got da name racetrack. So now what about you'se what brings ya here ta Manhattan New York? I'se don't recognize you'se accent from anywhere familiar."

I took a deep breath before I was ready to tell him my story. I pretty much told Spot a lot of it just not the whole thing. I felt as if I could trust this Racetrack kid with my entire story and all of my secrets. "Well, my names Leilana Alexis Van Buringsle I was born in Sydney Austrailia in 1883, so that would make me sixteen. My brother and father were shot down in our front yard and soon my mom remarried. My step father was nice at first until I got older than he became mean and abusive. I was soon arranged to marry a man named Mitchell Delancey. At first I was reluctant to agree until Mitchell claimed that he wanted to bring me to America to meet his sons." As soon as I had finished I looked at Racetrack tears forming at the corners of my eyes. He was looking at me taking everything in. Then suddenly his eyes lit up and a huge crooked grin crossed his lips.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow, but all he continued to do was grin.

"I'se got da poifect nickname fah you'se. you'se are very Patient ta put up wid us afta what you'se told me. So now you'se will be known as Patience." HE said smiling, "Now I'se bet you'se as tired as I am so why don't we get some shut eye."

I nodded my head and smiled, I was glad to have a bed to sleep in and a friend to share it with. He layed down close to the window then patted the bed next to him. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep, then the nightmare began. I was running as fast as I could go in the pouring down rain when a voice called out to me. It was my stepfather, he kept yelling for me to stop or he would shoot me. I froze in midstep and fell to the ground screaming. I must have woken Racetrack up because I was suddenly in his arms and he was trying to comfort me. Sooner or later I ended up drifting back to sleep free of any nightmares. I was very comfortable in this bed and had no intentions of getting up right away. The sounds of wolf whistles and laughter made me open eyes. I looked and found myself laying on top of a shirtless, sleeping Racetrack, his arms were wrapped tightly around me as if I were a stuffed teddy bear. At first I didn't think he was awake until he looked at me, smiled then winked.

"You can let me go now." I told him gently unravelling myself out of his grasp. As soon as I was up I went straight towards what I believed was the washroom. I overheard some of the boys asking Racetrack how he managed to get me to go all the way with him when I turned Spot down. I slowed my pace because I wanted to hear Racetracks response to such absurd statements.

"Well you'se see boys if Patience and me did do anything you'se would of hoid it. So no nothing happened, and Patience is not dat type of goil." Racetrack glared at his friends.

Satisfied with his answer I continued to the washroom but stopped suddenly as several newsies came out. Some were shirtless wearing only boxers others only had towels wrapped around their waists. Only god and the boys them selves knew what lie beneath the towels. My jaw dropped and I looked away blushing from embarassment. Jack must have seen me cause he walked over to me with a smirk on his face. Instead of receiving some smart comment from him I ran out the door into the streets of Manhatten. I conpletely ignored Racetrack and Jacks pleas for me to return to the lodging house.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Authors Note: **__I do not own any of the newsies that you recognize. Thank you to my one and only reviewer. Please keep reading and reviewing updates will come as quickly as I can bring them. Please be patient with me. oh and patience already had a run in with Skittery but she doesn't know it. she will meet him with in the next chapter. _

I kept on running in any direction not knowing exactly where I was going just that I needed to get out and escape. I would have continued on but I ran smack into a wall like a big idiot. Rubbing my head and looked up the wall I ran into turned out to be one of those newsies. This newsies didn't look familiar he looked to be about five ft 8 with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes.

"Hiya, sweetheart da names Lucky. Do you'se wanna go to da lodgin house ta see how I'se got me name?" The boy grinned at me. I shook my head quickly and turned and ran as fast as i could in the opposite direction. If I ran into another newsie I decided I would just fall to the floor and play dead. I continued running until someone yanked me into an alley by my hair. Before i was able to scream they placed their hand firmly over my mouth. I was suddenly spun around and staring into the eys of another newsie. I didn't recognize him and I began to struggle in his struggling seemed to make him angry as he dug his nails into my arm, then he brought his fist up ready to knock me out. I thought that I was done for until a dark shadowy figure swung swiftly and gracefully from the roof and kicked him in the face. I took the opportunity to continue running sooner or later I would find my rescuer and thank him. Suddenly I felt myself skidding to a stop. I was just about to run into Spot Conlon. The arrogant stuck up most feared and respected newsies from Brooklyn. I glared at him but all he did was smirk. Damn him and that cocky smirk part of me wanted to slap him and another part wanted to kiss him. Instead I chose the alternate which was to run away from him before he asked any questions. As soon as I turned to run I was caught by the first newsie that I ran into and held tightly.

"Leilana Jacky boy told us dat you'se ran when you'se saw da boys come out of da washroom. Did something happen ta you'se ta make you'se scared of da male body. I'se mean if you'se don't feel comfortable around da Manhattaners den you'se can come ta Brooklyn and have you'se own private bathroom." I nodded my head quickly to Spots offer, although I would miss Race like crazy the offer of a private bathroom had me intrigued. I followed behind Spot towards the Brooklyn bridge. I guess I could say goodbye to Race later. We made it halfway cross the bridge before we were stopped.

"Hiya Spot. that girl you have with you doesn't belong to you."caming the voice of Oscar Delancey.

"Actually, Oscar."Lucky interrupted throwing his arm around my shoulder,"She belongs ta me, and has fer about 6 months." Then without any warning he leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss. I was to shocked to do anything but what happened next just pissed me off.

"Well if thats the kind of girl she is then I want to try and have some of her too." Oscar snickered as he walked past us then grab my butt hard. I yelped in pain causing Lucky to turn and kick Oscar in the face knocking him to the ground. Then Spot placed his cane over Oscars throat and pressed it down.

"Don't you'se eva touch her again. Or I'se will kill you." Spot glared at him. If looks could kill Oscar would have been killed by Lucky and Spot. Oscar kepting gasping for air as Spot pressed his cane harder into his throat. It seemed Spot was going to kill him, finally when Oscar passed out Spot removed his cane and walked away like nothing happened leaving Oscar laying on the brooklyn bridge. If Lucky hadn't pulled me along I would have sat there in shock at what they had just done.

_**well there you have it the next chapter of my story. Just to let you know I have none of this prepared i'm typing up ideas as i go. this is not a mary sue story its going to take a major twist like you wouldn't believe. so please if you read it review it and let me know how i am doing.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Note: Sorry it took me so long to update but here is chapter 5 and the chapter where Patience is introduced to Skittery. Please enjoy reading and I will update more as soon as I can.**_

I felt myself slowly come to a stop, it felt as though I had been carried all the way to the Brooklyn lodging house. I know that Oscar and Morris deserve whatever the newsies dish out to them but to me no one deserves to be left for dead on the side of the road. I slowly began to make my way up the stairs but was suddenly stopped by Spot and Lucky.

"Look dollface, de'se boys here dey ain't loik da Manhattaners dey'se got little respect foah goils loik you'se so stick ta da story and let dem tink dat you'se is moin or Luckys goil. if dey'se tink you'se is free den dey'se is gonna be all ova you'se." Spot looked at me aand waited for my response. I gave him a quick nod letting him know that I understood what he was saying then followed him to the door. It amazed me exactly how different these boys were. Instead of poker games or other things going on there were girls everywhere and boys fighting. No one noticed when I walked in the door behind Spot or they were completely ignoring us. I silently followed Spot with Lucky hot on our heels. Suddenly a loud whistle stopped us in our tracks.

"Yo Spot! Lucky where'd you'se get da babe from and when do we'se get our toin wid da dame?" A stocky balding newsie sneered towards me.

" Neva Eagle, neva now why don't you'se be da good little boidy dat you'se are and track down Skittery foah us. We'se got ta tawk ta him." Lucky said grinning at the boy, "Oh and Eagle with a face loik you'se dere aint a goil in da woild who would want da loiks of yoah."

The boy, Eagle glared daggers at Lucky before nodding and racing off to find that Skittery kid. I was beginning to feel sorry for anyone who had to deal with Spot and Lucky they were mean and heartless in my opinion. I continued to follow them up what seemed like nine or ten flights of stairs before we finally reached the top. An we were so top that we were basically in a sort of apartment right on top of thte roof.

"Dis is where you'se will sleep. It gets a little cold so I'se will have Skittery bring you'se a couple blankets when I'se send him up." With that Spot and Lucky left the room leaving me there on my own. I was kind of nervous at first it was small and cramped, good thing I wasnt claustraphobic or I would have freaked out. It was a comfortable little room with a nice bed that I decided to sit on. So that was exactly what I did I sat on the bed then began to drift off. I didn't have enough time to fall asleep before there was a light knock on the door. It was so light that I had barely heard it but luckily I did.

"Come in." I exclaimed suddenly embarrassed by my thick austrailian accent. The door opened and in walk a boy that made my breath catch in my chest. He was very sexy in an innocent sort of way. I mean you actually had to lay eyes on him to understand exactly what I meant. He was tall, probably about 5'11, he had light brown hair that had a slight wave and his eyes were the color of cinnamon sugar. "Hi my name is Leilana but everyone calls me Patience." I said greeting him, Trying to stop myself from drooling. The boy made his way towards me and held out his hand.

"My names is Ezekiel but everyone calls me Skittery." He smiled at me then reached down and gently closed my mouth with his hand. "You might want to be careful incase you catch a few flies, now that we know who we are lets get to know eachother better."

I nodded my head quickly I would really like to get to know this kid. He seemed nothing like the others. I felt like a kid on Christmas eve searching for presents that parents hid. Skittery seemed to me a mystery waiting to be solved.  
>"Yeah Skittery I would love to get to know you better. If it is ok I will tell you about myself then you can share about yourself. Lets see first and foremost to clear any and all confusion I'm from Sydney Austrailia, hence my accent. Lets see when I was young my brother and father were gunned down in our front yard. Not long after they died my mother remarried and the man was awfully abusive. Finally on my sixteenth birthday I was arranged to be married to Mitchell the father of Oscar and Morris. But as soon as I got off the boat I ran as fast as I could." As soon as I finished Skittery was looking at me sympathetically. I looked at him and tried to smile through tears encouraging him silently to tell me his story but he only shook his head and wrapped his arm around me.<p>

"Just one sad story at a time."He whispered gently holding me closer and allowing me to cry into his chest. I felt as though it had been a long time since I had cried and that was exactly what I did I let the tears pour out. After what seemed like thirty minutes I finally dried my eyes and looked up at Skittery. But he didn't seem to notice that I was there he had a sort of far away look in his eyes and he was singing lightly. So lightly that I barely heard a word he said. It was as though he were lost in his own little world.

"Skittery." I whispered lightly shaking him to bring him back to reality.

"What? Oh sorry I sometimes go into sort of dazes and stuff, but if you stay long enough you will get used to it." He smiled and got up, as soon as he opened the door I noticed Lucky on the other side. Either that was perfect timing or Skittery knew he was there either way to was kind of freaky to me. Skittery nodded at Lucky before walking out the door without glancing my way once. I turned to Lucky who went into the room and motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Befoah you'se say anything I'se is goin ta explain Skittery ta yoah. You'se see Skittery has been a poit of da newsies since he was a baby. Each leadah took toins taking care of him. But he has always been sick and believes he is meant to die soon. Skittery believes he is meant to live in misery and unhappiness. He doesn't get that everyone deserves a chance at life. He doesnt loik ta ge ta know people because he believes that if he gets to close dat dey would end up loik him and he doesn't want ta destroy anyone. Dat is why we'se wanted him ta meet you'se. We'se is hopin dat through you'se Skittery will find reason to continue. That through you'se Skittery will fall in love and have a reason to live, A reason to love and a reason to be happy.

_**Authors note: Well there you have it. Skittery finally shows up and guess what none of this chapter was planned. Don't worry i don't own newsies although i would love to have spot and skittery locked in my closet. Thank you to my only reviewer it means more than you think. these chapters might not seem long right now but they will get longer and there will be a few twists that will turn your hair gray. soooooooooo please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: here is chapter 6 or technically its 5. this chapter might confuse you but it explains alot. especially why there are alot of manhattan newsies in Brooklyn. And sorry to any David Jacob fans but he has officially been murdered before this story. you will hear about that in this chapter when jack has a little flashback. now before i ruin things for you let me begin the story.**_

I couldn't understand how someone as sweet and caring as Skittery could think of stuff like death. He was young and had his whole life ahead of him.

"So what makes Skittery the way he is? I mean has he always been with you guys here in Brookklyn?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Naw, he actually used ta be a Manhattan newsie, but when Jacky boy went psycho a bunch of da manhattaners came ta brooklyn ta get away from him." Lucky sighed. Wait Jack went crazy? He didn't seem the type that would lose his temper he seemed more of a smart ass then anything. I continued to stare at Lucky willing him to go on but by the look on his face I knew he wouldn't. "Well," He stated slowly getting up."Spot is waiting for us downstairs we'se about ta go eat." After that he walked out the door and motioned for me to follow him. I really did not want to go eat since I didn't have money but I followed him anyways. We walked for what seemed like hours until we reached a place called Gibbys. As soon as we walked in the door I saw Racetrack and Jack. I ignored Jack and the others and ran straight to Racetrack jumping in his arms basically knocking him over.

"Whoah Patience you'se act loik you'se aint seen me in faheva!"Racetrack exclaimed dramatically. I grinned then pulled him over to a table and sat down with him. "So Patience why didn't you'se come back ta hattan. You'se had use worried sick I'se tought dat something had happened ta you'se."

"No Racetrack I would have loved to come back but I couldn't deal with Jack and the way he was." I sighed. "To be honest Jack makes me a little nervous."

"OH so I'se make you'se noivus to?" Jack sneered coming up behind us." Don't worry I'se make a lot of people noivus. Especially me own newsies. dey seem ta prefer brooklyn ova me."

"And would you'se loik ta explain why Tumbler, Skittery, Pie Eater Mush and Bumlets came ta Brooklyn or do you'se want me to?" Spot asked smirking.

"It ain't no ones business what happened. da past is da past so why don't you'se leave it dat way." Jack yelled jumping up and turning towards spot threatneingly.

"I'se aint Davey Jack. I ain't afraid of you'se." Spot glared then raised his cane towards Jack. "you'se might be my friend but if you'se eva get in me face again I'se will kill you'se. It ain't loik you'se got a heart ta feel anyways."

"Damnit Spot, I told everyone I was sorry before. My dreams of going to Santa Fe were crushed when I'se didn't have enough money foah da train. And Davey had to go and run his big mouth!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah but he didn't desoive ta die dat way. No one desoives ta get der head smashed in. Jack. No one desoives dat kind of slow painful death." Lucky exclaimed cutting in. "Now do you'self a favah and get outta here befoah you'se end up getting hoit or something."

I watched as Jack basically stomped out of the restaurant looking back but not saying anything.

"Well I'se tink dat we should all eat." Spot declared then sat down to order his food. I sat back as everyone ordered and tried to stay quiet. It didn't last long cause Lucky walked up to me and looked at me questioningly.

"Why'se ain't you'se eating?" HE questioned, and before I had a chance to explain my money situation he put a menu infront of me. "I'se don't care what you'se want you'se food is on me so choose and eat." He said then sat down and waited for me to order. I choose the roast beef sandwich and a coke.

As soon as everyone was done eating we all went down to the docks. I followed everyone even though I really didn't want to be there. All of a sudden the boys started stripping out of their clothes until they were just in underwear and jumping in the water. I went and sta on the edge of the dock trying to hide my embarrassment. I slowly began to relax when I realized that none of them were going to bug me. Next thing I knew I was in the water and there was laughter behind me.

_**Authors note: Well there you have it. but don't worry its not over yet. and as for who pushed her in the water you are going to be surprised. lets see if you can guess who first**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: heres the next chapter. yep it was skittery. and teh others stayed with him cause they thought that was a one time thing and they felt bad for him so you don't think i do I honestly do not own newsies just my own characters.**_

I looked up to see Skittery grinning with Spot and Lucky behind him laughing. I shook my head and then began kicking my legs and going under like I was drowning. Their looks went from amusement to fright as i pretended to drown. Then when I heard them jump in the water I swam to the ladder and climbed up.

"Patience!" I heard them screaming for me searching through the water. As soon as I felt that they were looking long enough I cleared my throat to let them know that I was right above them.

"Ha, that will teach you all to mess with the champion." I grinned as they all came ou tof the water soaking wet. There was a look on their faces that told me it was far from over. And it proved to be true when I was suddenly thrown over Skitterys shoulder. The boys were laughing maniacally as they ran towards the lodging house. As soon as we got here I was thrown into a tub of freezing cold water. "This isn't funny guys it's freezing." I said shivering."How bout one of you come help me out." I smiled sweetly holding my hand out to thme but none of them were coming to help me.

"What do you'se honestly tink dat we'se was boin yestahday?" Spot grinned at me.

"Yeah, we'se know exaclt what you'se are planning." Skittery said nodding and together they left the room laughing. I was going to get my payback and they wouldn't know how or when but I would have my revenge. I grinned to myself slowly getting out of the tub, I would get Skittery first then Lucky then Spot. I decided to save Spot for last because part of me thought he was the brains behind their whole operation. I went to the room and pulled out some of Spots clothes then quickly changed and walked downstairs to see a bunch of newsies playing poker, many of them had half dressed girls on their laps.

"Hey anyone want to lose their money to a girl?" I yelled out trying to get into a game of poker. Spot looked up from his place curiously.

"I'se know you'se ain't got money so what happens when you'se lose ta me?" He questioned grinning.

"Well first off I will never lose to you or to anyone for that matter, second your clothes are very comfortable and third if for some reason I do lose then whatever you say I will do. And I mean whatever no matter how out of the ordinary it is." I replied grinning, Every newsie in the room gathered around Spots table the only people bold enough to play was Spot Lucky and myself. I glanced around the room and didn't see Skittery, he was probably upstairs reading or something I mean Lucky did say that he liked to keep to himself.

"Ok here's da wager, if you'se win you'se get our hard oined money but if we win you'se gotta bring Skittery downstairs and kiss him infront of all the newsies with everything you'se got." Spot declared grinning. He had a look on his face like he knew he was going to win. I guess he thought that I was just a naive girl trying to play with the big boys little did he know I had been playing poker for over ten years. My dad had started teaching me on my fifth birthday so i knew all the tricks in the book. But the only thing I was not prepared for was losing. We all placed our bets I sat grinning at the four queens in my hand. I honestly thought that I had them beat. Spot put his hand down and he held two kings and two jacks. But then Lucky laid down his four aces grinning. I shook my head grinning then got up and ran upstairs. I told Skittery that there was trouble downstairs and he needed to get there quickly. As soon as we got down the stairs I jumped in his arms and kissed him like it was the end of the world then I smirked at him Lucky and Spot and walked off. I had to look back just to see their faces and when I did they all still had their mouths opened in shock. I grinned and ran up the stairs to plot my revenge. My sweet sweet revenge that they would never ever forget. But I had to make it something so good they couldn't think of anything better to get back at me with. This had to be the prank to end all pranks and I knew exactly what it was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Thank you very much to those who are reviewing and as far as David is concerned yes his is dead Jack beat him to death well without further ado heres the next chapter**

The prank had to be the best and I would have to do it quickly and secretly. First though I would wait until everyone got worried about me then I would show them who was boss. But first I was off to Medda's to rehearse for a show that I would surprise the newsies with. I still wasn't sure if any of them knew that I could really sing, unless they were listening to me in the shower whenever I do sing. Anyways back to the prank, you see I'm going to make Spot think that I am terribly in love with him then he's going to catch me with Skittery. Wait….I take that back, cause then Spot might kill Skittery. I'll think of a better prank eventually. Back to my journey to Medda's, I really hate when you are minding your own business and someone has to try to mess with you.

"Patience, dear Patience." I heard Oscar sneer behind me. "Dere is someone looking for you and I think that I will take you to him since you have no protection. Doesn't Spot and the others know not to let you wander off on your own." I knew exactly where he was going to try to take me but I wasn't going to let that happen. As quickly as he grabbed for my arm I grabbed his and twisted it behind his back til I heard that breaking sound of a crack. Then I pushed him to the ground and kicked him several times in the ribs, hopefully I broke a few of those to. Now back to my journey to Medda's, no one was going to mess with me while I was on a mission. As soon as I got to Medda's she looked at me confused until she realized why I was there. But, as soon as she looked down she gasped in shock.

"Patience, what's that red stuff on the toes of your shoes?" Not understanding what she was talking about I looked down and saw what appeared to be blood on the bottom of my shoe. Damn, I must have kicked him to hard, well I might as well ditch my shoes before I go back so they don't ask questions. I will just tell Spot that they were stolen from me when I went on a walk. I turned to Medda shrugging my shoulders indicating that I had no idea why it was on my shoes. She just smiled back at me in understanding and we made our way on stage. About an hour after rehearsing I heard loud banging noises on the outside of the stage door. I looked to Medda frightened then ran towards the front, no one would ever know I was here until the final day when I went up on stage. I quickly tossed my shoes into Medda's trashcan then ran all the way to Brooklyn. Before I went inside I had to make it look like I got robbed so I banged my head against the building a few times til I saw a trickle of blood. I was about to go inside when I suddenly fainted, I honestly didn't mean to hit my head that hard.

When I finally came to I was surrounded by several newsies all talking at once. I was waiting for one person to freak out but he was nowhere in sight. I tried to sit up and find him but I was forced to lay back down by Skittery and Spot. I still couldn't figure out why Lucky wasn't there. Maybe it was him that was knocking on the backdoor at Meddas. I swear I hope that he didn't see me doing any of that stuff. Hopefully he didn't but I would sure find out soon enough. Just before I was going to ask about him he burst through the door, demanding that everyone get out. I knew then and there that he had seen me the only thing that I was afraid of was how he would react when I told him what happened.

**Authors Note: well theres the next chapter, I can update more often so I hope you all will continue to read it til its done. The next chapter is going to be the turning point of the story**


	9. Chapter 9

Authors Note: Thank you for the reviews, again I'm sorry for the delay but I'm stopping all of my other stories until I finish this one. Don't get to freaked out when you read this chapter or maybe it's the next.

As soon as the room started to clear out I felt like hiding I knew that I was in for it. There was no way at all that he did not see me. Now I wouldn't be surprised if he had followed me all the way to Medda's. As soon as the room cleared out Lucky came right up to me.

"Are you'se out of ya freakin' mind goil? You'se jes lucky dat I'se was da only witness! Osca' is dead and sooner or later dey'se will know it was you'se!" Lucky yelled glaring at me. I returned his glare I was not about to let this get to me I would no longer be the helpless girl that always needed to be saved, now for the first time in a long time I would let my true colors show.

"Yeah, well maybe I was sick of him, I didn't mean to kill him I just wanted him to shut up." I stated angrily.

Lucky looked at me disappointed, I knew he realized now that I wasn't the girl he thought that I was. Little did he know that I was like a machine, once I started something I couldn't finish until I was satisfied so Oscar would not be the last nor was he even the first for that matter. I shook my head at Lucky then jumped out of the bed and was about to make my way towards the door. As soon as I was about to step out I was immediately blocked by Spot and Skittery. I glared at them causing Spot to crack up, but this only angered me more as I shoved my way past them and out the door. I was now on a mission and no one at all was going to stop me from finishing what I had started. I would not be satisfied until everyone who tries to stand in my way was dead. First I would do away with the Delancey family then I would work on anyone else who tried to stop me. Heck I may even kill a few newsies to keep them away from me for awhile until I do what I need to do.

After I got out of the lodging house I made my way back towards Manhattan to finish what I had started. To complete what people do not believe that I can do. Then once I was finished I would go back to pretending to be my same sweet self that the majority of the newsies thought I was. I continued towards my destination so lost in thought that I didn't notice that I was being followed by more than one person. As soon as I began to hear footsteps I was to late, I found myself being quickly surrounded by several men that I did not recognize. They were all sneering at me like they knew they could take me right away but little did they know I planned on taking as many of them down as I could before I was put down myself. Glancing around to see who I would take on first I noticed a smaller man, about my height but really burly. The other guys gasped in shock as I ran towards the man. As he was about to grab me I brought the heel of my hand up smashing the bone of his nose into his brain. I grinned as he fell to the floor, that's when the others decided to charge me, but I was not about to give into these men. As soon as I noticed a break in the crowd I made my escape I made my escape. I couldn't take on all of them together but I would remember all of their faces and destroy each of them individually later.

Authors note: Sorry it was so short but I hope you enjoyed it. This story is going to take a major turn in the next chapter


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: Thank you all very much for the wonderful reviews. Yes she hasn't been there long but in the week she has been there she caused many problems and made many friends.

Spot: Just finish the story

Author: Shut up Spot I am getting to it

Spot: We don't have all day so I will write it for you…..

I was so madly in love with Spot that I didn't know what to do I weluowrmrrgr…give me the keyboard Spot Conlon ljkutgrek, gbfsag[sdptl Ok I got the keyboard back so now back to my story.

I continued walking away from the men, this time the only thing that had stopped me was the faint cry of a little kid. I turned quickly to see a kid no older than three running towards me, if he wasn't paying attention he would have ran right into me.

"Whats the matter kid? Are you ok?"

The kid just looked at me his big blue eyes filled with worry. There was something about him that reminded me of someone but I just couldn't place my finger on it. His dark hair tanned skin and blue eyes were exactly identical to another newsie but for the life of me I couldn't remember who. I sat there for a minute staring at the kid lost in thought until I heard voices. That's when I noticed that Morris Delancey and a few other thugs were chasing the kid. Instead of waiting around to see what would happen I swung the kid into my arms and ran towards the lodging house. If anyone would know what to do it would be Spot or Lucky, but for now I would hide the kid until I could figure out a way to tell the others about him. At first everything seemed clear at the lodging house when I got there not a soul was outside, but as soon as I opened the door several newsies were inside including Spot. I was not ready to tell them about the kid yet so I shut the door as quickly and as quietly as I could. But, not quietly enough apparently because as soon as I was about to make my way towards the back the front door flew open and there stood both Spot and Lucky looking at me confused.

"What?" I glared at them angrily causing Lucky to grin and Spot to burst out laughing. "Hey Conlon if you do not stop laughing I will soak the both of you." That made Spot laugh even harder at me causing more and more newsies to gather. Luckily for me not a single one of them noticed the kid yet but I knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them did.

"Hey guys, Patience here thinks dat she can soak me and Lucky." Spot smirked towards me causing all of the newsies to crack up. While Spot was running his mouth Lucky gave me a questioning look as he glanced down at the kid behind me. I shook my head slightly and mouthed the word 'later ' but I guess that he was not having it because he shook his head and mouthed the word 'now'. Then he walked towards me and together we snuck the kid into his room. I could tell just by looking at his face that I was about to throw myself into a world of trouble.

"Who on god's green earth is dis Leilana?" He asked with a small but apparent hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm not sure Lucky I just saved him the Morris Delancey and a few other goons." I replied. Lucky sighed at my answer as I looked back and forth between Lucky and the kid. That was when it hit me, LUCKY! The kid looked exactly like Lucky. But just to be sure I had to find someone else to see if they agreed with me. I ran out the door leaving Lucky standing there dumbstruck and alone with the kid. The newsies that I ran into were Spot, Skittery and Racetrack, I was glad it was them because I knew that the only one who would be childish about it was Spot but two more mature newsies might change him a little.

"Guys, I need you to come upstairs in Luckys room there is something you need to see, and if I told you about it I highly doubt that you would even believe me." I gasped breathlessly, Spot wore his typical arrogant smirk as usual, but Skittery and Racetrack nodded their head and followed me up. As soon as we got to the top of the steps I opened the door and saw Racetracks jaw drop.

"Um, Lucky since when did you'se have a kid and not tell us anything about it?" Racetrack asked questioningly.

"He's not my kid, Patience here rescued him." Lucky replied. The others looked at him as if they didn't know whether or not to believe him.

Authors note: Well there you have it the next chapter, I'm going to be writing the next one in about a week but only if I get four new reviews. So heres my question do you think that they believe Lucky or will he have to keep trying to convince them other wise. And what do you think is going to come of Patience plans now that the kid has decided to come into her life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: **Im sorry that it has taken me so long to finally get back to my story. I will try to start updating faster possibly even daily.

"Well Lucky da kid does look a whole lot loik you'se, no he looks exactly loik you'se. Maybe he's you'se bruddah or sometin?" Spot replied shrugging his shoulders. "Well since he is here now den he can loin da way of da newsies!" then he turned shrugging his shoulders and walked out the door as if nothing at all had happened.

"Maybe he's you'se bruddah loik Spot says." Racetrack suggested turning towards the kid, "So how old are you'se anyway squirt?"

When the kid didn't reply Racetrack turned towards me. I shrugged my shoulders indicating that I had no idea how old he was. He looked like he was about three or four to me but I could have been wrong, he could be a really short five or six year old.

"hey you'se can sell a lot of papes with dis kid!" racetrack grinned, an idea forming in his head but before he could get it out his eyes lit up, "Well it is almost time fer me ta make me depoituah but before I do I'se got ta go take some of da boys hard oined money in an innocent game of poker." He smiled doing a mock bow and walking out the door, leaving me alone with the kid, Skittery and Lucky.

I gathered the kid up in my arms and lifted my head towards the ceiling. "Well guys I'm going to take him up to my room and get him ready for bed." I stated and retreated for the door. As I was walking out I heard Skittery yell "Our room and don't you'se forget it!" I had already made a makeshift bed for the kid and he was already asleep the time Skittery came up. To tired to do anything we both climbed into bed and without a single word we went straight to sleep. That night I had the most crazy drema ever, I dreamt that I was a deer amongst wolves. I kept on running and running but they were always right on top of me. Finally one caught up to me and took a huge bite out of my shoulder, it was so painfully realistic that I woke up with start. I looked at my shoulder and saw teeth marks with some blood, maybe the dream was more real than I thought.

**Authors note: **sorry for such a short chapter but I wanted to leave you guessing on that dream and those teeth marks. Do not worry I will update again tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note: Sadly I do not known newsies, because if I did I would lock Skittery, Spot and Racetrack in my bedroom.**

**Well that was the end of my story I hope you had all enjoyed it**

**Spot: Whoah wait a minute**

**Author: yeah Spot?**

**Spot: Der needs ta be more about me, I'se da most important!**

**Author: Sure Spot**

**Lucky: Whatever, anyway here's the next chapter**

**Author: I told them it was over**

**Lucky & Spot: Just start typing…..**

I turned curiously to Skittery as he began to mutter in his sleep. He said two small words that caused me to crack up and smack him at the same time. Those two words were "mmmm steak." Couldn't really blame the guy though he was hungry. When he tried to bite me again the final slap woke him up.

"Hey why'd you'se go an' hit me loik dat fer, I'se was only sleepin." He yawned rubbing his eyes, glaring at me.

"Sure you were sleeping and trying to eat me." I growled back showing him my shoulder where he bit me. Skittery burst out laughing then ran downstairs into the boys room in attempt to avoid me. Did he honestly think that I would not go in there? I lived with these guys long enough that everything they did didn't bother me anymore. Unlike Manhattan newsies Brooklyn is full of drop dead gorgeous newsies. The only ugly newsies that I had ever seen were Brooklyns muscle, and they were rarely ever seen. The muscles of Brooklyn were the biggest and toughest of all the newsies, all hand-picked and trained by Lucky himself. Contrary to what you all might have heard, Spot is not as tough as everyone thinks he is. He is actually a true romantic, sweet, sensitive and caring. Lucky on the other hand can have any girl he wants and is dating about five right now. Ok but anyway back to the story huh? Lucky saw Skittery running from me so instead of trying to help me he held me still so I wouldn't go into the room.

"Hey Patience, whassamatta? You'se look loik you'se tryin ta kill Skittery." Lucky stated grinning. I could tell by the look on his face he already knew what had happened but before I could utter a sound he spun me around and held me close. This had to be the most absolutely confusing time of my life. Next thing I knew Lucky pushed me away from him and took off running, I stood there in shock as a bucket of water got dumped on my head. That was when I heard all of the newsies laughing and telling Spot, Skittery and Lucky to run for their lives. I turned saw all three running down the stairs.

"Wait!" I yelled after them "Don't I get a hug or something!"

"Not if you'se life depended on it!" Spot yelled back.

"Don't worry I will get you guys eventually! You are not the only ones who can play dirty!"

"Well let the games begin!" Lucky yelled before they rounded the corner .

As soon as they were gone I realized that they had soaked my last clean outfit. So I grabbed one of Skitterys shirts, lucky's pants and Spots suspenders. Now if they tried to do anything they would ruin their own clothes. I woke the kid up and proceeded to the distribution center to get the papes. The kid proved to be luckier than Lucky when it came to selling the papes. We had sold about 150 papes in less than two hours, even Spot himself couldn't do that.

I bought the kid some lunch and clothes then we made our way back to lodging house so I could teach him some poker. I was still trying to figure out ways to get back at the others. The kid looked adorable in his new outfit, so cute he was as handsome as a devil as the saying goes. That was when I decided to call him Demon. Demon picked up quickly on the games of 5 card poker, texas hold-em, and blackjack pretty quickly. I hate to say it but the kid seemed smarter than the rest of the Brooklyn newsies. I prepared the kid to finally meet the others, explaining as many of them as I could. The I told him about how this borough was the most feared and respected of all the others. This caused him to put on the cutest tough boy face that any kid could make. As soon as the newsies came in I went to get Demon but he was already heading out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

I smiled to myself as I heard the others start laughing at Demons tough boy face. That was when I decided to make my way down and watch as he walked around. Watching the older boys fight or play poker. Finally he stopped at a table where Racetrack was and began watching the game.

"So kid you'se wanna join?" Racetrack asked. Demon nodded his head excitedly and sat down to join the game. Racetrack smirked as he dealt the kid in. Demons eyes got really big and everyone ignored it because they didn't think he even knew how to play the game. Finally after making their bets and getting their cards everyone layed out their cards. Demon smiled from ear to ear as he laid out a royal flush and won the game. He then gathered his winnings leaving the older boys slack jawed as he walked away. I smiled to myself as he continued walking around the room observing everyone and everything.

Authors Note: SORRY THIS IS SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER I got writeers block while writing it. Thank you for all my reviewers and I promise that I will write an even longer chapter next time again I am sooooo sorry


	14. Chapter 14

Demon then made his way towards a group of newsies that were engaged in a fight. At first he didn't seem like he was going to do anything then he pushed the biggest one as hard as he could. The newsie turned quickly to strike back until he realized it was only Demon and began to ruffle his hair. I guess no one messes with his hair because Demon did a front flip and kicked the older newsie in the jaw. Chance, the newsie that had just gotten kicked shook his head slightly and broke into a huge grin.

"Dat kid is tough, shoot I'se tink dat he's can even beat Spot and Lucky." Chance stated standing up and rubbing his jaw. Then he made his way towards the kitchen as soon as he walked out I heard Spots big fat mouth from the doorway.

"Who's tink dey'se can soak me and Lucky?"

Without saying a word Demon came out from behind the newsies with his fists raised. Spot started cracking up and went to walk around Demon, within seconds Spot was on the floor calling for helo while Demon was on top of him beating him with tiny fists. Spot continued to struggle under the little kid as the others laughed. I could tell that if he really wanted to Spot could quickly overpower Demon, but he saw how determined that the kid was to beat him that he played along. It was kind of a funny site watching Spot get beat up by a child that was three times smaller than him. Finally after getting tired out Demon looked down and saw that Spots eyes were closed. The next thing that happened brought tears to my eyes, Demon began crying and ran out of the room. As I went to go after him I noticed that Lucky was already in pursuit. I decided to follow just incase he needed any help. Lucky sat next to demon and began rubbing his back.

"What's da mattah kid?" Lucky asked sympathetically.

"He's gone." The kid sniffled. "He go bye-bye like mommy did when the men hit her." My mouth dropped at the words that he had just said. I couldn't even believe it. Oscar and Morris actually beat this kids mom to death in front of him. What kinds of monsters would do such a thing?

"Hey what was yer muddahs name and why were those men chasin you'se kid?" Lucky asked a petrified looking Demon.

"My mommy is Ava and the men were saying dey were gonna hoit me loik dey did mommy." Demon sniffed more as tears formed around the brim of his eyes.

"Hey no one is goin ta hoit you'se and don't worry bout Spot he is ok, he was jes playin wid you'se." Lucky smiled at Demon who looked up at him confused. Before Lucky could udder another word Spot came through the door and Demon jumped at him and hugged him tightly.

"Whoah kid, you'se alright?" Spot questioned shocked at the hug he had just received.

"He thought he killed you'se Spot." Lucky began to explain. "He just told us dat Osca and Mo'is killed his muddah and were tryna kill him to." After Lucky had finished Spots face went from shock to anger. He knew that once the Delancey brothers set out to do something they would not quit til It was done. Spot then got the goofiest expression on his face but I knew it was the look he got when an idea popped into his head.

"What are you thinking Spot?" I asked him. An arrogant smirk came across his face and I knew that I was in for it.

"Lucky, you'se go get Skittery, Racetrack and Chance. No one else knows about this until it is all over." Spot said and sat down next to Demon. Without a word Lucky went inside and got Skittery then ran off to Manhattan to get Racetrack. I was confused at what Spot was up to. By the time Lucky returned with Racetrack; Spot, Chance Demon Skittery and I were all waiting on the steps. As soon as everyone was gathered Spot got up and signaled for us to follow him. We all followed Spot ignoring all the stares we got from the other newsies as we made our way up to his room.

"Alright Spot, are you'se gonna tell us whats goin on?" Racetrack asked looking confused and annoyed.

"Yea, well da Delanceys are afta da kid, dey saw him when dey moiderd his mom and now dey want him dead. Skittery is going to act as my second and Patience and Lucky are going to take da kid to Meddas." Spot began to explain his plan. "I'se want Skittery and Patience to stage a break-up den Luckys gonna come to da rescue. When Patience runs off Lucky will follow. Chance is going to go ahead and take da kid to Meddas now, don't forget to tell her bout da plan. Then wait at Meddas and in say about three months come back with the kid."

I nodded my head and made my way to my room with Skittery behind me. We stood there for a few minutes then hugged and began kissing as if it were the end of the world. Then we broke apart to begin the plan.


End file.
